


This warm morning with you by my side

by Ragna



Series: Let's do this sh** again, BUT DO IT RIGHT (KHR Rare pair week 2019) [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Todoroki, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Link in the notes!, M/M, Morning Cuddles, inspired by other fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragna/pseuds/Ragna
Summary: Levantarse y funcionar como ser humano era realmente difícil si tenían un calorcito tan amable y encantador durante las mañanas con su pareja al lado. Donde su única compañía extra era el gato que ronroneaba y tenía un quirk que lo hacía mitad estufa.





	This warm morning with you by my side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242277) by [Moonlight_Blue_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose). 
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Crossover/Fusion | Flower Shop/Tattoo Artist AU
> 
> Volare~ 
> 
> Hoy fue la macha del orgullo en mi ciudad y acabé muerta, bailando, jugando, divirtiéndome con mis amigos. Por eso me atrasé tanto con postear el Os. Sorry

Los párpados pesan, el sueño es difícil de derrotar en medio de una calor tan _amable_ como el que lo rodeaba en esos momentos. Podía escuchar el ruido proveniente de la planta baja, Hayato probablemente peleaba de nuevo con Yamamoto, y Mukuro estaba hablando con Chrome en la habitación de al lado. Hibari, Kyoko y Ryohei ya deberían haber dejado la casa para ir a sus respectivos trabajos. Hoy era viernes, así que Tsuna no tenía que trabajar en casa ya que Takeshi y Hayato se quedarían.

Hablando del susodicho, su cuerpo pegado contra el suyo, su cabeza recargada sobre su pecho. Soltó un bufido, enternecido por la imagen que le permitían su pareja.

Sus delicadas pestañas curvadas, sus labios en forma de cupido, su dulce piel. A veces no le gustaba verse acariciándolo, sus cicatrices no ocultas por la niebla de Mukuro le provocaban una inseguridad enorme. Una de la que Tsuna se mofaba diciéndole cada día lo mucho que lo amaba y que sus cicatrices no significaban nada como para que él dejara de quererlo.

Un repentino ronroneo lo despertó de su ensoñación, el pequeño Natsu de nuevo se había escabullido sobre sus cabezas en las almohadas donde antes tenían ellos sus rostros.

—¿No te sofocas de tanto calor? —le preguntó al gato, quién solo lo miro con ojos entrecerrados y un ronroneo más fuerte—. Vale, ya entendí.

A veces se preguntaba cómo lo hizo Tsuna para tener a Natsu con él, siendo que el animal tenía un quirk muy particular, y que era la mayor razón de porque el felino siempre buscaba un espacio entre los dos. Natsu absorbía el calor y lo expulsaba a través de su pelaje, parecido casi a una estufa.

Moviéndose de a poco, despertando. El castaño abrió los ojos, somnolientos y sin un foco específico hasta que se disipara el sueño medianamente bien.

— _Hey_ —susurró, como si lo estuviera arrullando para que volviera a dormir.

— _Hola_ —susurró también, algo más ronco por la falta de hidratación—. ¿ _Cómo amaneciste_?

— _Muy bien_ —seguían hablando en el mismo tono, solo que ahora el pelinegro se acercó a rozar su nariz contra la mejilla del otro—. _Contigo a mi lado._

—¿ _Siempre tan romántico por las mañanas_?

— _No lo sé_ —sonríe—, _dímelo tú. Es contigo con quien llevo despertando cada día desde hace más de tres años._

Volviendo a cerrar los ojos, una sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro. El más bajo lo atrapó por la cintura acercándolo y enterrando su rostro en su torso.

— _Mmmh… diría que sí._

—¿ _Quiéres que nos levantemos_?

— _No, no. Aún no._

Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio, cotidiano para ambos. Común que ocurriera durante las mañanas que tenían libres.

En esos momentos, _Dabi_ siempre se ponía a pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida desde su escape. Y lo agradecido que estaba de haberse encontrado con Tsunayoshi, como este se volvió su cable a tierra, su apoyo y soporte.

Se acercó más a su pareja, besando su frente y cerrando los ojos una vez más.

Si volvía a quedarse dormido, no había había problema. Hoy tenían libre los dos.

**Author's Note:**

> Weón, me gustó la pareja. Voy a hacer mas weas de ella. Bai.
> 
> Un poco de backstory:
> 
> *Tsuna y compañía nacieron en el universo BNHA. Es solo que por distintas razones en sus vidas huyeron de sus casas y/o servicios sociales. 
> 
> *Tsuna encontró a Dabi poco después que este huyera del hospital luego de su accidente.
> 
> *Mukuro sigue teniendo un quirk muy parecido a su llama, y le dicen “niebla” por la apariencia física que obtiene cuando se está formando la ilusión y cuando se disipa.
> 
> *Tsuna y compañía viven todos juntos en una sola casa que compraron con los ahorros de todos, en Tokio no en Musutafu ni Namimori.


End file.
